


what a yarn

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Ancient Greece, M/M, minotaur au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: run in here and come get yall fanart for that minotaur au
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	what a yarn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unwinding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961344) by [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/pseuds/Ias). 



> Thank you. Thank you so much. I am losing my mind over this au, it's all my obsessions rolled into one.

**Author's Note:**

> watch me launch myself into the stratosphere at the opportunity to draw scantily clad valvert.


End file.
